Chapter 403
The Queen Mother's Goal is the 403rd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Everyone is still chocked of the fact that the Queen Mother wants the cities of Sanyou and Chiyoyou to be handed over to the Royal Harem. Ei Sei is angered and tries to figure out why she wants those cities as Ryo Fui is just smiling as well as the Queen Mother. As nobody is able to say something because of the chock value, she starts the conversation herself. She says that this not something to make a fuss about as already a large number of the staff currently overseeing the Sanyou region come from the Royal Harem. She simply asks to strengthen hat influence a bit more. Shou Bun Kun asks her what she exactly means by strengthening. She responds that it is for the positions of governor and the other executive seats to be staffed by members from the three great families, who will then see to investing their own wealth into the region. Ri Shi starts thinking about this proposal as with the construction of Chiyoyou, the entire region is in need of funds. If they would be able to get the three great families to pay out of their own pockets, then it certainly wouldn't be a bad deal. He then tells her he thinks it to be an excellent idea, but to suddenly replace the entire upper echelons with staff from the three families may lead to difficulties arising. He tells her it will require time to consider this proposal. She responds that she has little patience for accommodating for his red tape considering it moves at a slow pace. She then tells everyone who she will be appointing governor. that person is Rou Ai. Almost nobody knows the identity of this man as then Ri Shi remembers something. He remembers that Ryo Fui sent him to the royal harem and deduces that the Queen will use him against them. Ryo Fui is still thinking about it and what his next move will be. Rou Ai is not used to this situation and his sweating heavily. Queen Mother then directs to Ryo Fui and asks him if there is something he wish to say. He tells there is nothing and says that their won't be any issue. Shou Bun Kun can't accept this and says that this matter can't be decided so casually. Queen Mother responds that it is two against one, this is a majority vote. Shou Bun Kun knows that they have lost this argument and the Queen Mother tells that her business has concluded. She takes her leave as she asks Ryo Fui to take care of this matter. Later that day Ei Sei ask Kou, who was once with the Royal Harem if she knows who Rou Ai is. She tells him that he is one of the Eunuchs. The Ei Sei faction officials are debating over what transpired. Ei Sei realises that both Ryo Fui and Ri Shi knew this person. As well as Shou Bun Kun and Shi Shi. Shou Bun Kun tells Ei Sei that an investigation will be required to know what the Royal Harem is plotting. Ei Sei admits that due to the Coalition army and the other events that they completely neglected to keep tabs on the Harem. He then realises that the Queen didn't made any disturbance for two years and that this suspicious on its own. Kou tells that they should pay their respect to her as she hasn't met her granddaughter yet. Ri Shi send an assassin of the Shukyou clan to gather information about the Harem plans. The Queen Mother tells Rou Ai that as long they have Sanyou they will be able to do as they please. The Queen plans that if there would raise any problems they could raise an army just by spending some money as that region is in poverty. She then states that she wants to raise her own kingdom. Suddenly two kids then walk in and they call Rou Ai their father and the Queen Mother their mother. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ei Sei *Ryo Fui *Queen Mother *Shou Bun Kun *Ri Shi *Rou Ai *Kou *Rei *Shi Shi Characters introduced Chapter Notes *The staff overseeing the Sanyou region comes largely from the Royal Harem. *The Ei Sei faction is outvoted. *Ei Sei doesn't know who Rou Ai is. *The Queen Mother wants to raise her own kingdom. *The Queen Mother and Rou Ai have two children. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters